ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
DreamMix TV World Fighters
| genre = Versus fighting game | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | designer = }} is a Japan-only crossover fighting video game developed by Bitstep and published by Konami, Takara, and Hudson for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 in Japan on December 18, 2003. The game crosses over characters from Hudson and Konami's video game series and Takara's toy lines. Gameplay The game sees up to four players controlling fighters from various franchises. Players move around a 2D arena and try to attack their opponents, similar to the ''Super Smash Bros. series. Each character can perform a series of basic attacks and one or two unique special moves. The game revolves around damaging opponents and taking their life in the form of heart-shaped coins. A meter at the bottom indicates how much life characters have remaining. If a player loses all of their hearts, they will enter a Super Pinch state in which they shrink in size and their soul will fly around the stage. If another character retrieves their soul before the player can, the player is knocked out, though they can still move around the stage in shrunken form to interfere with the remaining fighters. The last fighter standing at the end of the round wins. The game offers fifteen stages on which to battle based on the represented franchises, such as Big Shell, Adventure Island, Treena's Tree House and Devastator. Some stages offer occasional hazards that will disrupt battle and inflict additional damage, such as floating Medusa heads in Dracula's Castle. The primary single player campaign is World Fighters, where players battle a pre-determined series of opponents based on their character before entering a final battle with Mujoe. The show's ratings will increase and decrease during these battles; players are ranked based on the average ratings at the end of the campaign. Character Soul Survival is a standard multiplayer battle mode for up to four players. The game also features Caravan mode, which offers several minigames, and a Library option that includes character profiles and unlockable art and music. Story The fledgling World Fighters television program has been suffering from poor audience approval, and DreamMix TV, the station that carries the show, has informed its producers Mujoe and Haruna that they will have to rectify the situation or face inevitable cancellation. With few options, they implement an unorthodox plan: broadcast a contest pitting various superstars from differing realities in physical combat in order to increase ratings. Playable characters DreamMix TV offers seventeen playable characters, six of which must be unlocked, based on various video game and toy franchises from Hudson Soft, Konami and Takara. In addition to the playable characters, recurring Bomberman villain Mujoe appears in the story as one of the World Fighters hosts and as the game's final boss, aided by his Hige-Hige Bandits. An original character named Haruna also appears in story mode cutscenes as Mujoe's co-host. : Unlockable character References External links *IGN profile for GameCube version Category:2003 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Konami games Category:Takara video games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:RenderWare games Category:Video games developed in Japan